Mistle-NO!
by GwenBrightly
Summary: Kai invites Skylor to spend Christmas on the Bounty, but things take an interesting turn when Cole and Jay's mistletoe prank backfires on them.


**Author's note: This story was originally posted as part of a secret santa event on wattpad, but I really enjoyed writing it and wanted to share it with you all. This Christmas fic doesn't necessarily have a specific timeline, so feel free to use your imagination! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So whaddya think?" Kai finished, looking expectantly at his girlfriend. Skylor chewed her lip in deliberation. Spending Christmas on the Bounty sounded wonderful but...

"I don't know, Kai. I'm just not sure it's a good idea for me to be away from the restaurant for that long..."

The master of fire's face fell. He reached across the table they had snagged in the back corner of the restaurant and squeezed her hand.

"I understand… I can't imagine how hectic things have been for you lately. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I probably haven't," she admitted, making a face, "We've had so much to _do_. Processing our catering order for that charity ball, getting everything decorated? And there's been way more reservations than usual – _everyone _in the entire city seems to have forgotten how to cook for themselves, I swear… it's been pretty overwhelming for all of us lately." Kai frowned.

"Wow, you really can't catch a break, can you? Tell you what. If I got the gang to come in and help you get everything prepped on Christmas eve, do you think you could sneak away for awhile?" he offered. Kai was willing to do pretty much anything if it meant she'd say yes.

"I…" Skylor offered, not fully sold on the idea. There was so much to consider –

"Please?" Kai begged. If only he was as good at making puppy eyes as Lloyd was…. The master of amber sighed.

"I'll see what I can do… It _does _sound nice…"

"There's my girl. I promise we'll make this work." He assured her.

* * *

Skylor sat in her car, waiting for Kai to respond to her text. After spending the morning at the restaurant making sure everything was ready for her absence (with the help of numerous ninja), the master of amber had made a quick pit stop at her house to shower and grab presents for everyone. Now she just needed someone to let her onto the Destiny's Bounty, as she had no desire to try and scale its sides in the freezing cold snow.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _Skylor jumped slightly at the sound before looking up from her phone to see Jay standing just outside her door. She rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car.

"Hey. No Kai?"

Jay shrugged.

"He's on kitchen duty... Which basically means he's trying to keep Cole as far away from the kitchen as possible to he doesn't give us all food poisoning again." he disclosed.

"Oh," she laughed, "he's really that bad of a cook?"  
"Trust me, he _is_. C'mon let's get you inside. It's cold out here." the master of lightning told her.

"Sounds good to me. Care to help bring these packages inside?" she asked, unlocking her trunk. He grabbed some of the bags inside, careful not to dislodge the tissue paper.

"Sure thing!"

Together, they walked up the gangplank and onto the deck of the flying ship. The warm air inside was a welcome reprieve from the frosty December air.

"Wow, you guys did a great job with decorating this year!" Skylor commented, admiring the Christmasy atmosphere that exuded from every corner of the Bounty. Jay grinned. They had all spent a lot of time making sure everything looked perfect. This was at least in part due to the fact that Kai had been in a panic over having his girlfriend spend the holiday with them for the first time, but that wasn't something Skylor needed to know about.

"Thanks! Decorating the Bounty together is a long-standing tradition."

"Nice. So, uh. What's all this green stuff everywhere?"

Jay narrowed his eyes at the offending foliage.

"Ugh, Cole and Lloyd must be up to their old tricks again..." he muttered. Skylor stared at him, confused.

"Huh?"  
"It's mistletoe. Every year, Cole and Lloyd put mistletoe literally everywhere so that they can take embarrassing pictures of Nya and I when they catch us off guard. I guess they wanted to include you and Kai this year, too." explained the master of lightning.

Wow. I've gotta admit, that's awfully creative of them. And... a little scary. I didn't realize they could be so devious," Skylor admitted, "Should we stick these presents in the living room or something?" she inquired, ready to find the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'm sure Kai is dying to see you by now anyway." he agreed. She rolled her eyes at the light teasing, though she didn't really mind. _It was nice to be included in this chaotic family of elemental masters. Even if she wasn't quite sure how she felt about the mistletoe. _They wandered into the living room, greeted by the sounds of Kai, Nya, Lloyd, and Cole debating the pros and cons of several Christmas movies.

"All I'm saying is that if you're not gonna let me help with the cooking, I should at least get to pick what movie we watch in the meantime." Cole complained. The smith siblings glanced at each other.

"We already _told _you, your cooking stinks and I don't think-" Nya started as Kai said, "Oh, hi Skylor!"

"Hi." Skylor greeted, crossing over to the tree so she could put down the gift bags. Jay followed her. Unfortunately, it was then that Lloyd noticed a slight problem.

"Uh, guys? I hate to be the one to tell you but... You might not wanna look up right now..."

"What? Isthereaspider?" Jay asked in a single breath, panicking.

"... No. No spiders..." the green ninja assured him. He looked relieved until Lloyd added,

"Just... Cole, it kinda looks like our prank might have backfired this year..."

Skylor and Jay both looked up. Kai facepalmed. There was mistletoe hanging daintily from a bright red ribbon directly above them.

"Seriously, you guys?!" Jay protested. Nya looked like she was trying to hold in laughter.

"Sorry. You know the rules, Jay." Cole said unapologetically. The two victims glanced at each other. _This was going to be awkward. _

Wanting to get the moment over with, Skylor leaned over and kissed Jay's cheek before pulling away a split second later. Their faces were both flushed as they hurried over to their prospective significant others.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry -" Jay repeated over and over again until Nya shut him up with an actual kiss.

"You're an idiot." she declared.

"Huh?"

"Your _face. _That has to have been the funniest thing I've seen today... Did you really think I was gonna be mad at you for that?"

"... Maybe a little?" Jay stated sheepishly.

"Oh Jay..." Nya said, laughing as she hugged him. Skylor and Kai watched with bemused expressions.

"So that was..." the redhead began.

"Don't worry about it, Sky... this sort of thing happens all the time. It didn't... weird you out too much or anything... did it?" her boyfriend asked, regarding her carefully. Skylor shrugged good naturedly.

"Nah, I figured something was bound to happen. I'm just happy my first Christmas with you hasn't ended up being totally boring."

"Oh, well in that case... You won't mind if I do _this_!" Kai stated, kissing her.

'Mmm... this is shaping up to be a pretty amazing date." she stated, happily leaning into him. Things may have taken an unexpected turn, but she was happy to be where she was, regardless. Spending Christmas on the Bounty was definitely going to be an experience she'd never forget.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! As always, reviews are**** always welcome! Have a wonderful holiday season!**

**~GwenBrightly**


End file.
